


You'll Be In My Heart (Hargreeves Siblings X Teen!Hargreeves!Reader)

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, just a happy ending for the hargreeves siblings, klaus and vanya deserve better, not super original but oh well, so i gave that to them, they love you so much, you can mind control people, you love your siblings so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: Based off the prompt: “The Hargreeves X Teen Sibling Reader. You passed away when you were 14 or something like that and when Klaus throws the bowling ball for Ben it goes through him but Y/N catches it and you're like "Klaus look! I did it!" And and Klaus is like "Yes you did. I'm so proud of you Y/N." And all the siblings can see you and they start crying and maybe when they go stop Vanya when Klaus conjures Ben he also conjures Y/N. You go and run up to Vanya and beg her to stop and you stop her and it's a fluff ending?”





	You'll Be In My Heart (Hargreeves Siblings X Teen!Hargreeves!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Unless I missed anything, the reader's gender is never mentioned! I tried to keep it as gender-neutral as possible, although it is heavily implied that __y/n__ is closer to Vanya and Allison than the others 💕 This was SO much fun to write and I really hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I did use some dialogue from the show in this fic, and I do not claim to own it! It was just easier to use actual dialogue for some of it than to make it all up (:

You sighed as your brothers argued, flicking your gaze between them as they took turns speaking. 

“I can't talk to the person I love, people still don't take me seriously. I want to be numb again.” Klaus said, exasperated. 

You agreed that Klaus should stay sober, he had been doing so well up until now, but you also couldn't blame him. Your other siblings had always and would always continue to treat him like he was a child. 

“You're a colossal wimp.” Ben said, deadpan, and you smacked him.

“Hey, knock it off.” You said sharply, and Klaus blew you a kiss. 

“Thanks, __y/n__, I knew I could count on you.” 

You shook your head quickly. “Oh no, I'm on Ben's side.” Klaus frowned at your words. “I just don't think it's fair to call you a wimp. You're not. You've been through so much, and I know it's hard, but you need to stay sober.” 

Klaus sighed thoughtfully, and you thought you had gotten through to him before he resumed his frantic search.

“Hey,” Ben said, snapping his fingers to get Klaus’ attention. “Life isn't supposed to be easy. Life is hard. Bad things happen. Good people die.” 

Klaus glanced between you and Ben before rolling his eyes. “Wow, playing the dead card again, huh? You need new material, bro.” 

“He was talking about Dave.” You chimed in softly and watched as Klaus’ eyes softened. 

“You know, we're tired of seeing you wallow in self-defeat.” Ben explained. 

“Well, then avert your gaze.” Klaus said harshly.

“You're better than that.” Ben said, and you nodded in agreement. “And Dave? He knew it too.” 

Klaus sighed. “Yeah, you're right. You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Klaus’ voice was small, and his shoulders hunched in defeat. 

“Thank God.” Ben said in relief.

“I'm so proud of you.” You said warmly, and you watched in confusion as Klaus’ face fell. 

“Psych!” Klaus shouted, surprising you and Ben as he threw the pills in his mouth. He cackled in triumph. 

Ben growled and swung his fist at Klaus instinctively. You gasped in shock as Ben's fist connected with Klaus’ cheek with a loud smack. The pills clattered to the floor.

“Owww,” Klaus whined, bringing his hand up to his face before he realized what exactly had just happened. You and Klaus looked at Ben in amazement, while he studied his fists. “You just Patrick Swayzeed me.” Klaus said in disbelief.

“How did you do that?” You asked, reaching out to Klaus’ bruising cheek and blinking tears away when you actually felt Klaus’ warm skin underneath your palm.

“Uh, I didn't. Klaus did. I think.” Ben murmured, and you all shared a look. This changed...everything. Klaus being able to communicate with the dead was one thing, but being able to make the dead tangible again? 

Klaus was absolutely more powerful than any of you had ever thought. 

\-----

“Hey, you know guys, uh, maybe I could help.” Klaus suggested, after much encouragement from you and Ben. 

“Now is not the time.” Luther said dismissively, and you narrowed your eyes at your brother.

“Was he always this big of an asshole?” You asked Ben, and Ben chuckled. 

“Yes.” 

“No, let him finish.” Diego disagreed. “He saved my life today.” 

“Really?” Ben said, rolling his eyes, and Klaus glanced at him apologetically. 

“Is that true?” Luther asked, and you and Ben both nodded insistently even though you knew your siblings couldn't see you. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did...take credit for it. In fact, the real hero was Ben.” 

You felt your heart sinking as your siblings looked at Klaus with varying degrees of unamusement. 

Klaus hurried to continue. “Today...listen. Today, he punched me in the face.” Klaus gestured to the bruise on his cheek. “And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego's life, not me.”

“You are unbelievable, Klaus.” Luther said, and you felt your blood boiling. 

“You want proof, is that it?” Klaus asked, motioning for Ben to stand up. You moved to stand behind him, just in case. “All right. I'll give you proof. All right, it's showtime, baby.” Klaus picked up a bowling ball, hefting it in his hands with a pleading look in his eye. 

Ben crouched slightly and prepared to catch it. You watched as Klaus chucked the ball at Ben, frowning when it went through him.

You blinked in surprise as you felt it land in your hands. The gasps from your other siblings let you know that you were visible to them.

You looked down at the pink ball curiously before grinning from ear to ear. “Klaus, look! I did it!” 

Klaus’ mouth was open in awe. “Yes you did.” He moved over to you, took the ball from your hands, deposited it back on a ball rack, and drew you into a tight hug. “I'm so proud of you, __y/n__.” 

“I thought you said Ben punched you.” Luther said, his face pale as he took in the sight of you. You looked the same as you did on the day you died, down to the bullet wound on your stomach. 

“He did.” Klaus agreed. “ __y/n__’s been around too.” 

“How is this possible?” Diego asked as you made your way over to Allison.

“Dad said I had only begun scratching the surface of my powers. I think there's a lot that I haven't figured out how to do yet.” 

You smiled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes, watching as her lips spelled out the shape of your name over and over again. 

“Hi, Alli. I missed you so much.” You murmured before pulling her into a hug. She clung to you tightly, and you could feel her tears dripping onto your uniform. 

After a few moments you pulled away so you could greet your other siblings. Ben pouted that you were getting all the attention, so Klaus piped up as you made your way over to Five. 

“Ben really did save Diego, though.” 

“Ben's here too?” Diego asked curiously. 

“Ben is always here.” Klaus answered and pointed to the seat beside him. Diego, Luther, Allison, and Five waved at him. Ben beamed. “He's waving back.” 

“At least I'm still older than someone.” You said, nudging Five with your shoulder and grinning at him.

Five scowled fondly. “I'm 58. I just look 13.” 

“Oh, I know. I heard the story. But I look older so I don't care.” You wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug, which he begrudgingly returned, before walking over to Diego.

You were surprised when he pulled you into a hug, lifting your feet off the ground. “It's so good to see you again.” 

You smiled as you felt tears pricking at your eyes. “It's good to see you too. I missed you all so much. It's so hard being able to see you and not talk to you.” 

Diego set you down, and you strode over to Luther. He still looked shocked that you were visible to him.

“__y/n__, I mi-” 

“I don't want to hear it until you listen to me.” Luther's mouth snapped shut at the authoritative tone in your voice. “This goes for all of you, but especially Luther. Stop doubting Klaus. Stop belittling him. Listen to him. And start respecting him. He's done more than enough to deserve it.” 

Klaus let out an “Aw!” and blew a kiss in your direction. 

“You're right.” Luther agreed. “Klaus, I'm sorry for doubting you.” 

“Me too.” Five chimed in.

“Me three.” Diego said, nodding.

Allison raised her hand in agreement. 

You grinned. “All right, now that that's out of the way…” You wrapped your arms around Luther's midsection. “I missed you too.” 

You disappeared from his embrace suddenly, and your siblings looked around worriedly before they realized that Klaus had passed out in his chair. 

“It must use a lot of energy.” Diego murmured, walking over to him and checking his pulse just to make sure. “We'll let him rest for a bit, then get him some nachos or something. Should bounce back pretty quick.” 

“Did someone say nachos?” Klaus asked groggily, his head pounding. 

Diego grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Coming right up.” 

\-----

You heard your siblings all gasp as Klaus conjured Ben, and Ben's tentacles emerged and began  _ beating the shit _ out of the masked men. 

Trusting that Ben had that covered, you prayed Vanya would be able to see you as you made your way down the center aisle. Judging by Diego's curious “__y/n__?” as you walked by him, you were currently visible. 

You had always been closer to Vanya than you were the others, and you hoped that would help you in convincing her to stop.

You didn't want anything happening to her or your other siblings. Being dead, quite frankly, sucked, and they all deserved to live long, happy lives. 

“Hi, V.” You said softly, and Vanya's eyes were filled with confusion as they met yours. 

“__y/n__? How are you here?” Her fingers never stopped moving on her violin, but they did slow down. 

“Klaus learned a new trick. Cool, right?” 

“Yeah.” She agreed, and you could see the tears glistening in her eyes. You had missed your best friend more than anything, and you knew she felt the same way. Vanya seemed to come back to herself more as she glanced behind you. “Is that Ben?” 

“It is indeed.” You confirmed, chuckling. You gently placed a hand on her arm. “V, you need to stop playing.” 

Some of the steel returned to her gaze. “This was supposed to be  _ my _ moment. I just wanted one good thing for myself. I wanted one thing I could be proud of.” 

“Hey, hey, I know. You should be proud of yourself. You sounded amazing. You-” You paused, sensing Luther walking down the aisle behind you. “Sit down, now.” You said sharply, using your powers to get him to turn around and take a seat. “You've caused enough trouble already.” 

You scowled as you saw Diego and Five moving towards you and Vanya next. “I'm handling this.” You insisted and made them both sit down next to Luther. Luckily, Klaus, Allison, and Ben knew that you had everything under control, and took a seat next to their siblings of their own accord.

“I hate having to mind control them.” You said, frowning, before turning back to Vanya. “I know that this must be scary and confusing for you, but if you stop playing and put your violin down, we can help you. We'll help you learn to understand and control your powers.” 

“What if they can't be controlled?” Vanya asked, and she was sobbing openly now, tears streaming down her face. “What if I'm just a monster?” 

You cupped both of her cheeks in your palms and forced her to look at you. “Vanya, you are the kindest one out of all of us. You always have been. You are my sister and my best friend, and I know without a doubt that you could never be a monster. There’s too much goodness in you for that to happen.”

Vanya's shoulders dropped suddenly as all the fight drained out of her, and her violin clattered to the floor. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” She murmured, tucking her face into your shoulder like she used to do when you were younger and she was upset. 

“Hey, it's gonna be okay.” You soothed, wrapping your arms around her and hugging her tightly. She trembled against you, and you felt your heart break. Vanya had never deserved any of this. All Vanya had ever wanted was to be included, and even after finding out she had powers, she had still been pushed away.

“Get over here,” You said, waving your siblings over. “And tell our sister that you love her and that we're gonna figure this out.” 

“I, for the record, never wanted to lock you up.” Klaus said, always using humor to make others feel better, and wrapped his arms around you and Vanya. “And I love you so much.” 

Vanya chuckled through her tears. “I know and I appreciate that. I love you too.” 

“I didn't either!” Diego said as he and Allison joined the group hug. “I love you too, V. So does Alli.” 

“I didn't even know that was going on, but I wouldn't have wanted to either.” Five said and stepped into the large embrace with Ben. “I love you.”

“I also love you!” Ben said cheerfully, and Vanya smiled. 

“It is so good to see you, Ben. I love you.” 

You all looked over at Luther, who was shifting uncomfortably. “I messed up, Vanya. I wasn't thinking straight and I should have tried to help you understand what was going on instead of locking you up. I'm sorry.” 

Vanya gave him a soft smile. “I'll forgive you as long as you forgive me.” 

Luther smiled and wrapped you all up in his big arms. “Deal. I love you.” 

“I know.” Vanya said, positively flourishing with all the kindness she was receiving from her siblings. At last, Vanya felt accepted and included and  _ loved _ .

You knew helping Vanya understand and control her powers wouldn't be easy, but with the family finally reunited and working together, you were sure you would figure it out.

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback helps me write and publish fics faster (and makes me really happy) <3


End file.
